Link
.hack//Link is an upcoming game for Sony PSP. It is the last game in the .hack series. Story In Link, players take control of Tokio Kuryuu, a second year junior-high student. He had a normal life until a mysterious transfer student, Saika Amagi, arrived and used an advanced copy of The World R:X to teleport Tokio directly into the game itself. While there, Tokio found himself in the middle of a fight between the legendary hero, Kite (LINK), and the supposed leader of Schicksal, Fluegel. They both used their most powerful attacks on each other, but the fight ended when Fluegel used a spell to freeze Kite in his tracks, but not before Kite could use his Data Drain on his foe, and revert Fluegel back into an unaltered PC. Fluegel retreated, and Kite asked Tokio to seek out his friends, thus did Tokio's journey begin. Presented through manga-style visuals, the game's story promises to clear up the mysteries from past entries. Over 100 characters from past .hack games, anime, manga, and books will make an appearance, some may help Tokio in his adventures, others may destroy him. Gameplay Gameplay promises to retain the basics of past titles, with players facing off in battle against enemies as they explore dungeons. The difference here is that you move around in a party of two, with the CPU-controlling the other character. The game will include 33 such CPU-controlled characters. Another change includes a more action-heavy combat system. While specifics haven't been revealed, your movement and the cut-in animation sequences during combat are said to be somewhat like a fighting game. The game does promise a simple control scheme, though, for those who aren't too good with action games. Release According to the Tokyo Game Show Guide, .hack//Link is listed as 70% done since September 24, 2009. The projected release date is March 2010. According to CC2's official website, the release for .hack//Link on the PSP has been pushed back a little in Japan, from a targeted February to a March 4th date. It will retail for ¥6,279. Also revealed is a .hack//historical Disc (DVD), which will come bundled with the game. According to Gamespot Japan, the disc will feature digest movies recapping both previous series of games and all four previous anime series. In addition to the normal edition of the game, there will also be a special .hack//Link Quarantine Pack, priced at ¥10,479, which comes with the .hack//historical Disc DVD, a Blu-ray disc entitled .hack//re-birth, and two artbooks entitled Epitaph: Old Testament and Epitaph: New Testament. According to Gamespot Japan, .hack//re-birth will compliment the historical disc by offering the first episode of each of the four anime series, as well as .hack//GIFT, .hack//G.U. Returner, and a new recording of the "legendary" .hack//Radio. This isn't simply a sampler, this is actually the first time any of these episodes have been released in high definition. Epitaph: Old Testament, will disclose all of the mysteries of .hack leading up until now, while Epitaph: New Testament will reveal the never-before-seen truth and future of .hack. In addition, the first of a set number of pre-orders of either version in Japan will receive as a bonus a Special DVD, featuring a fantasy crossover between .hack//G.U.'s Haseo and Asbel Lhant, star of the upcoming Tales series game Tales of Graces. Both characters are voiced by accomplished seiyuu Takahiro Sakurai. A playable demo of .hack//Link for the PSP is now available for download in the Japanese Playstation Store or via the official website. Characters The game has several characters, new and old to the .hack Universe, including Kite, Haseo, and many more. Original Characters *Saika Amagi *Tokio Kuryuu Schicksal *Cello *Fluegel *Geist *Metronome *Nome-kun *Orgel *Klarinette *Posaune *Trommel Returning Characters Cursed Wave *Macha *Skeith .hack//SIGN *Bear *BT *Mimiru *Silver Knight *Sora *Subaru *Tsukasa .hack//ZERO *Alph *Carl .hack// *Balmung *BlackRose *Elk *Kite *Marlo *Mia *Mistral *Natsume *Orca *Piros *Sieg .hack//A.I. Buster *Albireo .hack//Roots *Sakisaka *Tabby .hack//CELL *Midori .hack//G.U. *Alkaid *Atoli *Azure Flame Kite *Endrance *Haseo *Kuhn *Ovan *Pi *Piros the 3rd *Sakubo *Shino *Silabus Chaotic PK *Cervantes} *Gabi *Gerango *Ibaku *Kaochin *Pokotan Cameos *Aura *Jyotaro Amagi Monsters *Schutzherr Category:LINK Characters